


#Karedevil Vibes: A collection

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspirational Quotes, Karedevil Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: For inspirational and *happy sighs* purposes, but more than ever to keep us all sane, here's a #KaredevilVibes collection made from social media, fanfiction, songs, books, poems, comic books, interviews, movies, TV shows, etc. Pretty much anything that reminds me of these two idiots in love.Disclaimer: 99% of these are not mine, it’s just stuff I've found online and wanted to put together somewhere. I will mention the authors in most cases, but some of them may be inaccurate or simply unknown. Feel free to leave a comment if you think you have the right author/source and I’ll be happy to check it out and fix it. That being said, please keep in mind that this is just for fun, it’s not a thesis or anything similar.Enjoy and get inspired!P.S. Whoever came up with the #KaredevilVibes hashtag on Tumblr, thank you <3
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Random Karedevil fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. "... I’m not afraid of your dark."

“Matt and Karen are chance encounters bringing two lives into transfixing contrast. They’re cups of coffee under colored lights.They’re fists curled and heads held high as hearts beat steady as war drums. They’re pale gold heirlooms and the scarlet of slow-burning rage.They’re warriors on the same quest, who do not recognize the masked figure beside them until the end. They’re the gentleness of lion-hearts made tame by rain-soaked kisses, and made strong by hard-won battles. They’re mosaic pieces falling slowly into place. They’re truths that are painful to touch, realized in each other. They’re pale sunlight cast over winter cityscapes. They’re the steady pull of twin souls coming together and creating something new.”

― By @cogentranting on Tumblr. See original post [here](https://cogentranting.tumblr.com/post/183102154404/matt-and-karen-are-chance-encounters-bringing-two). 

**"Soulmate: A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet — a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this** **connection** **develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful."**

“Show me the most damaged parts of your soul, and I will show you how it still shines like gold." 

― Nikita Gill

**“To have her here in bed with me, breathing on me, her hair in my mouth — I count that something of a miracle."**

**― Henry Miller**

“I’d cut my soul into a million different pieces just to form a constellation to light your way home. I’d write love poems to the parts of yourself you can’t stand. I’d stand in the shadows of your heart and tell you I’m not afraid of your dark.” 

― Andrea Gibson

**“I love the way her eyes spark when we're talking or when she's telling me something she wants me to know, the way she mouths the words herself when she's reading and concentrating, the way she looks at me as if there's only me, as if she can past the flesh and bone and bullshit right into the me that's there, the one I don't even see myself.”**

**― Jennifer Niven, All the Bright Places**

“His love roared louder than her demons.”

**“I only sleep to dream of forever with you.”**

“Do you know how safe a woman has to feel to fall asleep in your arms? If you find yourself there, her listening to you heartbeat with slowly closing eyes, just know everything is okay, and remember that moment.” 

― Nick Frederickson

**“Of course I love you. It is my fault that you have not known it all the while" (the flower to little prince)”**

**― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince**

“The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin seemed to have got inside him, or into the air all round him. She had become a physical necessity.” 

― George Orwell, 1984

**“Yes, it's crazy. Love is either crazy or it's nothing at all.”**

**― Milan Kundera, Life is Elsewhere**

“One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together.”

**“All she ever wanted was unpredictable kisses and unforgettable laughter.”**

**― Brandon Villasenor**

“When the heart speaks, the mind finds it indecent to object.” 

― Milan Kundera, The Unbearable Lightness of Being

**“Yes, I still believe the stars aligned with the idea of us together.”**

**― B.M.**

“Your smile gave me a reason to love again, which is something I promised myself I wouldn't do.” 

― B.M.

**“I guess each of us, at some point, finds one person with whom we are compelled towards absolute honesty, one person whose good opinion of us becomes a substitute for the broader opinion of the world.”**

**― Glen Cook, Shadow Games**

"Your skin smells like light. I think you are the moon." 

― Nayyirah Waheed

**“Suddenly I turned around and she was standin' there**

**With silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hair**

**She walked up to me so gracefully and took my crown of thorns**

**Come in, she said**

**I'll give ya shelter from the storm”**

**― Bob Dylan, song: "Shelter from the Storm"**

“Have you ever craved someone so much that you literally ache?”

**“I wish you could hear the way I talk about you.”**

“She loved him and he loved her, but it wasn't that simple.”

**“Can I curl up in your arms and let the beat of your heart soothe me to sleep? Because that sounds absolutely lovely.”**

**― NJ.**

“He grabbed her in his arms and that's all she ever needed.”

**“Of all the things I've never had, she's the one I miss the most.”**

**― Ray Loriga**

“You smiled. Even though I couldn't see you, I could tell. You smiled and in my head it was as bright as day.” 

― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, “Daredevil: Yellow” by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale

**"I love you means nothing until you've seen the scars from all my yesterdays and still long for all my tomorrows."**

“It's a complicated world. People have a hard time finding each other and when they do, they are scared to take the risk.”

**“All we can do is move forward… together.”**

**― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 1 Episode 13**


	2. "...beautifully broken."

“If you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night.” 

― Lucas Scott to Brook Davis, One Tree Hill, Season 3 Episode 13

**“I'll be your mirror**

**Reflect what you are, in case you don't know**

**I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset**

**The light on your door to show that you're home”**

**― The Velvet Underground, song: "[I'll Be Your Mirror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXETLPCogao)" **

“Few things in this universe are as beautiful as the rain. I love the way it creates a melody as it dances on windows and rooftops. I love the way it adds to the experience of reading and the ease of falling asleep. Rain has a soft sensuality about it, creating words with each drop.”

@keithawynn (Twitter) Optimistic Existentialist - March 25th, 2019

**“I love you, Karen. All ways and always.”**

**― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil comics**

“Out of the myriad infinite body shapes, one shape stands out. To his eyes, it is the essence of grace, of beauty. The form is warm and red and glows all over, colored by love, their love. The warm shape finds him and envelopes him.” 

― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Vol. 1, #239, written by Ann Nocenti

**“So promise me, no matter what, that you'll never stop.”**

**― Karen Page to Matt Murdock on being Daredevil, "Daredevil: Guardian Devil", by Kevin Smith**

“Y dormíamos tan juntos que amanecíamos siameses. Y medíamos el tiempo en latidos.”

Translation: “And we slept so close together that we woke up siamese. And we measured time in heartbeats.” 

― Song: “[Diecinueve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXIyEdwoQ4U)” by Maga

**“She’s badass with a good heart, soft but strong. Unapologetic and honest. She’s the type of woman you go to war beside. The type of woman you marry.”**

**― R. H. Sin**

“If you were the rain… I’d savor every drop of you. I’d run outside in every downpour. I’d look to the sky letting you wash over me, bathing in the entirety of you. If you were the rain, I’d never use an umbrella again as long as I live.”

@keithawynn (Twitter) Optimistic Existentialist - September 16th, 2018

**“For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you.”**

**― Song: “[Cecilia and the Satellite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_zY_jSVXSU)” by Andrew McMahon**

Cafuné

(v.) running your fingers through your lover’s hair.

**“There’s a Japanese phrase that I like: koi no yokan. It doesn’t mean love at first sight. It’s closer to love at second sight. It’s the feeling when you meet someone that you’re going to fall in love with them. Maybe you don’t love them right away, but it’s inevitable that you will.”**

**― Nicola Yoon, The Sun Is Also a Star**

“I love your soul.” 

― Movie “Song to song” (2007)

**“Come to me w** **ith all your lovely flaws,**

 **Bring your tenderness and** **sweet.**

 **Come to me w** **ith tears and smiles and** **laughter,**

**I am here, with all of me."**

**― Nick Frederickson**

“She is stillness in a world of chaos.” 

― Perry Poetry

**“You scare me,” he said.**

**“Why?” she asked.**

**“Because I tell you things I can’t even tell myself.”**

“To see you. 

To feel you.

It calms me.

It cures me.”

**“It’s a beautiful thing when you get so comfortable with someone and you realize you're telling them things you’ve never said out loud before.”**

“It’s morning, and she likes her coffee hot and my hands between her thighs.” 

― Nick Frederickson

**“Come sleep with me. We won’t make love, love will make us.”**

**― Julio Cortazar**

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

― Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet, "Pride And Prejudice" by Jane Austen

**“Every time I hear her laugh, it makes me fall in love with her… all over again.”**

“If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.” 

― Jane Austen, "Emma" 

**“But you slipped under my skin, invaded my blood and seized my heart.”**

**― Maria V. Snyder**

“He is more myself than I am. Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” 

― Emily Bronte

**“You got a face not spoiled by beauty**

**I have some scars from where I've been**

**You've got eyes that can see right through me**

**You're not afraid of anything they've seen**

**I was told that I would feel nothing the first time**

**I don't know how these cuts heal**

**But in you I found a rhyme”**

**― Song: "[Song for someone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFjcd_d2PhY)", by U2**

“I'd rather sip on coffee and watch you smile and get lost in your laugh a while.” 

— A. R. Asher

**“A deep conversation is all I want from you. I want the words you are afraid to say - the lonely ones you keep hidden in between the folds of your heart.”**

“Sometimes the most beautiful people are beautifully broken.” 

― R. M. Drake

**"'Cause you brought out the best of me**

**A part of me I'd never seen**

**You took my soul wiped it clean**

**Our love was made for movie screens"**

**― Kodaline - "[All I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtf7hC17IBM)" **

“This is my confession: As dark as I am, I will always find enough light to adore you to pieces. With all of my pieces.” 

― Johnny Nguyen

**“And there she was, out of her own skin, raw in love and away from the ordinary.**

**And I still loved her as she pieced herself back together** **while she broke herself apart** **and, to be honest,** **there was nothing** **more beautiful than that.”**

**― R. M. Drake**

“I crave you in the most innocent form.

I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses

And to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst.

I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you

And nothing more or less.”

**“I love that rush when he folds me into his arms and I can let out a sigh of relief, knowing I’m safe there. Always.”**

**― Michelle Polking**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows the source of the two Daredevil Comics line that I mention here, please let me know!!
> 
> Thanks LilyEllison for your help with the "one shape stands out" quote!


	3. “I changed my mind about heaven.”

“Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly.” 

― Rose Franken

**“I wish I could show you, when you are lonely and in darkness, the astonishing light of your own being.”**

**― Hafiz**

“You have to keep breaking your heart until it opens.” 

― Rumi

**“I want to see you. Know your voice.**

**Recognize you when you first come 'round the corner.**

**Sense your scent when I come into a room you've just left.**

**Know the lift of your heel, the glide of your foot.**

**Become familiar with the way you purse your lips then let them part, just the slightest bit,**

**when I lean into your space and kiss you.**

**I want to know the joy of how you whisper** **_‘more’_ ** **”**

**― Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi**

**#A personal favorite of mine <3**

“A mountain keeps an echo deep inside. That’s how I hold your voice.” 

― Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi

**“Even if you’re broken, I’ll keep your pieces safe.”**

“You don’t know how lovely you are.” 

― Song: “The scientist”, by Coldplay

**“I changed my mind about heaven.”**

**“What would that be?” she asked.**

**“This. A blanket. A bed. You.”**

“They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered.” 

― F. Scott Fitzgerald

**“And I need you. Not in the ways to survive, but in the ways that make life worth living.”**

**― J. M. Storm**

“He watered her roots, because he simply loved to see her grow.” 

― J. M. Storm 

**“The best kind of humans are the ones who stay.”**

**― R. M. Drake**

“We’re all broken, that’s how the light gets in.” 

― Ernest Hemingway

**“Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes.”**

**― Song: "[Lucy in the sky with diamonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4hTUPFBaaQ)", by The Beatles**

“You were a risk, a mystery, and the most certain thing I’d ever known.” 

― Beau Taplin, "A certainty" 

**“I would love to say that you make me weak in the knees, but to be quite upfront and completely truthful, you make my body forget it has knees at all.”**

**― Tyler Knott Gregson**

“Until we have seen someone's darkness, we don't really know who they are. Until we have forgiven someone’s darkness, we don’t really know what love is.” 

― Marianne Willamson

**“Love is not a reflection of your soul, but of the way your soul fits with another.”**

**― Ariana**

“She buried her ears into the calm of his heartbeat, and in a matter of seconds; fell terribly in love with the way her loneliness fell softly and suddenly, asleep, in his chest.”

― Christopher Poindexter

**“Just one kiss, sometimes that’s all it takes for a heart to lose its balance, and sometimes we want nothing more than the chance to fall.”**

**― J. M. Storm**

“All my little plans and schemes lost like some forgotten dreams.

Seems that all I really was doing was waiting for you.” 

― The Beatles, song: "[Real Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax7krBKzmVI)" 

**“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no** **_I_ ** **or** **_you_ ** **, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”**

**― Pablo Neruda, Sonet XVII, 100 Love Sonnets**

“I love you with every piece of me. I will love and love until I have nothing left, and then I will make more out of the nothing that lives where everything once did. I would dismantle me to put you back together again.” 

― Tyler Knott Gregson

**“** **Warm me like sunlight - soothe me like rain. Burn me with passion and steal away the pain.** **“**

**―** **Tyler Knott Gregson**

“It was rather beautiful, the way he put her insecurities to sleep. The way he dove into her eyes and starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones.”

― Christopher Poindexter

**“Not only did I love her, but I could tell the universe loved her, too.**

**More than others.**

**She was different.**

**After all; I would be a fool not to notice the way the sunshine played with her hair.”**

**― Christopher Poindexter**

"Imagine meeting someone who understood even the dustiest corners of your mixed-up soul." 

— Unknown.

**“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

**I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart”**

**― Muse, song: "[Undisclosed desires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U)"**

**#I need a fic inspired in this song ASAP!!!**

“He put my heart back together.” 

― Six word love story

**“You fit in oh so perfectly.”**

**― Six word love story**

“He smiled at her in response, and it felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest.” 

― “[Carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974059/chapters/45051346)” (Chapter 1) by [irelandhoneybee ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee)

#We are all Karen

**“May the way I look at you, the way I speak with you, and the way I treat you reflect the truth that… I have loved you since forever.”**

**― Dr. Steve Maraboli**

“I didn’t want to fall in love or need someone. I really didn’t want anything. But then, you appeared and I started wanting everything.”

**“I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.”**

**― Christopher Poindexter**

“In that moment I wanted nothing more than to possess her suffering, not only to make her feel less heavy, but because, my God, sorrow, what a beautiful instrument for art.”

― Christopher Poindexter

**“When the chaos is over and we have fought the fight.**

**When the noises fade away and the storm settles tonight.**

**Can we walk under the stars? Can we dance in the rain?**

**Can we hold each other close and fall in love again?”**

**#Season3EndingHeadcanon**

“He was unexpected. I truly did not expect him or his effect on me, my heart, my mind, my feelings. He was the calming sound of light drizzle on a lazy Sunday morning in my brutal, destructive hurricane.” 

― S. G. 

**“Sweetness and light,**

**No Devil in sight,**

**Matt's cuddling with Karen**

**All through the night”**

**―[LadyMaigrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaigrey)**


	4. “Kiss me. We’re both starving for love.”

“A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.”

― George Jean Nathan

**“I admit I was afraid to love. Not just love, but to love her. For she was a stunning mystery. She carried things deep inside her that no one has yet to understand, and I, I was afraid to fail, like the others. She was the ocean and I was just a boy who loved the waves but was completely terrified to swim.”**

**― Christopher Poindexter**

“Having perfected our disguise, we spend our lives searching for someone we don’t fool.”

― Robert Brault

**"He feels he can almost see her then. The most beautiful work of art lying underneath him, by his side, on top of him. He can tell the red lines on her white skin, the blue serenity of her eyes, the golden sunshine her hair displays, the green nature of an organic love that makes him feel more alive than he had ever dreamed to be. All the colours he can no longer see are exposed right in front of him wherever she is."**

**— “[Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473478?view_adult=true)”, by [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding)**

“Just for tonight, she was going to let herself enjoy being in his arms.” 

— “[Carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974059/chapters/45051346)” (Chapter 1) by [Irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee)

**“Kissing is a form of dialogue.”**

**― George Sand**

“We laid in bed and watched the clocks around us dance until time to us was only the rise and fall of our ruptured heartbeats. We kissed and we kissed until we knew no other taste and we no longer understood the pattern of the day as we fell in love with the colors and the world between each other's eyelids.” 

― Christopher Poindexter

**“Kiss me. We’re both starving for love.”**

**― D. C.**

“Everything we keep to ourselves sooner or later comes out through our eyes.”

**“You sit here and you’re all confused about this thing, but you have it.** **You have everything.**

 **So hold on to it. Use your two hands and never let go.** **You got it?”**

**― Frank Castle to Karen Page about Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2 Episode 11**

“I let you see the parts of me that weren’t all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them.” 

― Song:“Just give me a reason”, by Pink and Nate Ruess

**“Everyone in Matthew’s life abandoned him. Including me. When someone in need tries to push you away, you have to find the courage to hold on tighter.”**

**― Sister Maggie Grace to Karen Page about Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 6**

**#Sister Maggie: Honorary Karedevil Shipper**

“Light is easy to love. Show me your darkness.” 

― R. Queen 

**“** **Y a veces me lleva tan lejos, donde nunca he estado, a veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato entre cálido y frío. Este amor es tuyo y mío** **”**

**Translation:**

**“And sometimes it takes me so far away, to places where I’ve never been to. Sometimes I lose it and it comes back later, somewhere in between warm and cold, this love is yours and it’s mine.”**

**― Song: “[Cálido y frío](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWtUBh15MyY)” (“Warm and cold”) by Franco De Vita**

“I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn’t love myself.”

**“I was never gonna leave you up there and I’m not leaving you now.”**

**― Kare Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 11 <3 <3 <3 **

“I fell in love with the way you touched me without using your hands.”

**“I want us to make each other better.”**

“I crave the simplest love with you. A cold night, warm sheets, and your skin against my own. Certainly, that is all I could ever ask for.”

― Daniel Walsh

**“And if you’re going to wear her out, do it all the ways she loves and then tuck her in with a kiss on the forehead.”**

**― M. C. Carini**

“You fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”

**“The slower the kiss, the faster the heartbeat.”**

“In a world of misdirection, you are my one way.” 

― Perry Poetry

**“Sometimes I think of the sun and the moon as lovers who rarely meet, always chase, and almost always miss one another. But once in a while, they do catch up, and they kiss, and the world stares in awe of their eclipse.”**

"I always think about you before I fall asleep. The words you said. The way you looked. The things we laughed about, the silent moments we shared. And when I'll dream, I'll dream of you. Because it's about you, it's always about you."

**“And she was the silver lining to every dark cloud that stormed through my life.”**

**― M. C. Carini**

“Sometimes home isn’t four walls. It’s two eyes and a heartbeat.”

**“No matter how bad my day has been, it always gets better when I’m with you.”**

“I’m tired, can’t think of anything and want only to lay my face in your lap, feel your hand on my head and remain like that through all eternity.”

― Frank Kafka

**“He combs through my soul. The tangles do not deter him.”**

**― D. C.**

“Te evoco en cámara lenta y así puedo degustar cuando en un gesto milagroso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parpadeaste.”

Translation:

“I evoke you in slow motion and so I can taste when, in a miraculous gesture, swiftly, you blinked.”

Song: “[Los males pasarejos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Scii82Q9jYI)” (“Temporary misfortunes”), by Love of Lesbian

**“Me hundí en tu noche y el placer fue infinito y tan oscuro que pensé**

**Dejar mi bandera con un círculo de estrellas.**

**La luna en un rincón. Te has convertido en mi nación”**

**Translation**

**“I sank into your night and the pleasure was infinite.**

**And so dark that I thought of weaving my flag with a circle of stars.**

**The moon on a corner. You have become my nation.”**

**― Song: “[La noche eterna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eofl67oCeaM)” (“Eternal night”), by Love of Lesbian**

“That’s what love is: When someone, even knowing your scars, stays to kiss them.”

― Benjamin Griss 

**“Some things in life are worth fighting for until the end. You are worth it.”**

**― Paulo Coelho**

“She was broken but never hopeless; alone but never lonely. Her eyes reflected pain, but projected courage. She was a beautiful paradox.” 

― Word Porn

**“When you love someone despite their flaws, you love them perhaps more than if they didn’t have them.”**

“Love me when I least deserve it, that’s when I need it the most.”’

**“Her insecurities drown her, rip and tear her apart. It’s all in her mind, if only she saw herself the way he does.”**

**― L. S.**

“I wish you could hear the words I’m too afraid to say.”

**“I don’t think you understand how beautiful you make my world just by existing in it.”**

**― Nicole Torres**

“You’re the ember to my flame when it gets dark.”

**“It’s hard when you’re in love with an idiot.”**

**#Stubborn Idiots in Love**


	5. "Trouble is my middle name..."

“We shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world.” 

― The fox to the little prince, “The little prince”’, by Antoine de Saint-Exupery

**“Know this: I am addicted to you. I have tasted your mind and now I cannot forget its flavor.”**

“I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you.”

**“So bright the flames burned in our hearts that we found each other in the dark.”**

“She wrote ‘lonely’ on her body because that’s what she was

And ‘ugly’ on her mirror because that’s what she saw

But she never once felt my lips writing ‘perfect’ on every single inch of her.”

**“Her salty eyes told me stories that made my heart weep. I wanted to wrap her in a blanket and tell her she was safe forever and so I did.”**

**― Atticus**

“I have looked at you in millions of ways and I have loved you in each.”

**“Those that you love the most deeply have the ability to hurt you more than you ever thought possible.”**

“I love our story. Sure it’s messy, but it’s the story that got us here.”

**“** **And I would be the one to hold you down**

**Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away**

**And after, I'd wipe away the tears, just close your eyes, dear** **”**

**― Song: “[Possession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itydwcyywBc)”’, performed by Sarah McLachlan**

“I dreamed of you. I dreamed you were wandering in the dark, and so was I. We found each other. We found each other in the dark.”

― Stephen King

**“Acariciaste el aire al pasar.”**

**Translation:**

**“You caressed the air upon passing by.”**

**― Song: “[Una historia mejor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMrVOvSPcfQ)” (“A better story”), performed by Frecuencia 04**

“Feel the vibe, feel the terror, feel the pain. It's driving me insane. I can't fake, for God's sake, why am I driving in the wrong lane? Trouble is my middle name, but in the end I'm not too bad. Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you”

― Song: “[Mad about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EA-MIYY1bg)”, performed by Hooverphonic (I particularly love that live version)

**“All I have to offer you is everything in me.”**

**― WIlliam Chapman**

“Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed… Into never seen passion, never seen passion . That is why I am so mad about you.”

― Song: “[Mad about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EA-MIYY1bg)”, performed by Hooverphonic 

**“The world was on fire and no one could save me but you**

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**

**I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**

**And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you”**

**― Song: “[Wicked games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlJew-Dw87I)”, performed by Chriss Isaak**

“This is my home. You and Foggy are the only good things in my life right now.”

― Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 1

**“And there will be a day when a person would choose you for your flaws and see forever in your eyes.”**

**― Prabhu M. Nair**

“Days like today remind me how precious life can be, you know?”

― Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2

**“I loved you long before I had the guts to let you know”**

**― WIlliam Chapman**

“It’s you… It’s always been you.”

**“Careful, Matt.”**

**“What’s that?”**

**“Keep going like this, you just might end up happy. And for a Catholic boy, that’s a pretty dangerous thing.”**

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”**

**“Godspeed, Matt Murdock.”**

**― Foggy Nelson to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2**

“You have broken into my heart. This time I feel the blues have departed. Nothing can keep me away from this feeling. I know I am simply falling for you”

― Song: “[Simply falling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Pes54J8PVw)”, performed by Iyeoka Okoawo

**“Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without, and know we cannot live within.”**

**― James Baldwin**

“You deserve better, Karen.”

“So do you.”

― Matt Murdock and Karen Page, The Defenders Season 1

**“We accept the love we think we deserve.”**

**― Stephen Chbosky, “The perks of being a wallflower”**

“I wish I could explain your eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I’m with you I feel so complete. ****

**“Do you mind the rain?”**

**“No.”**

**“Then I’ll walk you home.”**

**― Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2**

“Let me in here, I know I've been here

Let me into your heart

Let me know you, let me show you

Let me roll it to you

All I have is yours

All you see is mine

And I'm glad to hold you in my arms

I'd have you anytime”

― Song: “[I’d have you anytime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mnDSI-fRp4)”, by George Harrison

**“Umm… Yeah… He’s got issues. It’s complicated, like most people. Hard person to get to know. I just think that inside he’s...”**

**“You love him, right?”**

**“You can’t know that.”**

**“I’m sorry, can’t know what?”**

**“You can’t...”**

**“Come on. We’re in court. All that shit going on, it’s all over your face. You can’t hide that. You love him.”**

**― Frank Castle to Karen Page about Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2**

"She had to wonder if her goosebumps under his fingers actually spelled out, ‘Take me, I’m yours’ in braille." 

― "[made your mark on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977518?view_adult=true)" by [LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison)

#This is like the sexiest, most brilliant line EVER in a Karedevil fic!!! 

**“If I know what love is, it is because of you.”**

**― Hermann Hesse**

“I’ll keep you safe, Karen.”

― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 1

**“Him. His smile. His eyes. His voice. His laugh. His warmth. His existence. Him.”**

“He, is nothing but trouble.”

“Trouble, yes,” she nodded. “But not nothing, not nothing.”

― Atticus Poetry

**“She is worth whatever chaos she brings to the table and you know it.”**

**#This sounds so much like something Foggy would tell Matt. Not that Matt needs to be told anyway. He already knows ;)**

“Does the sun promise to shine?

No, but it will — even behind the darkest clouds,

and no promise will make it shine longer or brighter for that is its fate,

to burn until it can burn no more.

To love you is not my promise, but my fate—

to burn for you until I can burn no more.”

― Atticus Poetry, Love Her Wild

**“Her laugh was love at first sight to the blind man in the dark cave.”**

**― Atticus Poetry**

“She found the colors to paint him where the world had left him gray.”

― Atticus Poetry

**“And the stars blinked as they watched her carefully jealous of the way she shone.”**

**― Atticus Poetry**

“If she’s as sweet as she smells, I get why you’re tore up about this one.”

― Stick to Matt Murdock about Karen Page, The Defenders Season 1

**“I don’t care how complicated this gets, I still want you.”**

“You dance secretly inside my heart, where no one else can see.”

― Rumi

**"I will wait, I will wait for you.”**

“How is it possible that you’re just as stubborn as I am?”

― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, “[Stubborns in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892310/chapters/31967103#workskin)” (Chapter 4 of the collection “[Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892310/chapters/31966938)”) by [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee)

#Stubborn Idiots in Love

**"He smiled and as he did it, she was filled with a sudden triumph and a great ecstasy, for she knew then that he was hers, and she loved him, and it was something she had known from the very beginning. She had known that this thing was to happen, that nothing could prevent it; she was part of his body and part of his mind, they belonged to each other, both wanderers, both fugitives, cast in the same mold."**

“I lied to someone. Someone I love.”

― Matt Murdock to Father Lantom about Karen Page, The Defenders Season 1

**“Have you ever met a person who at first glance you weren't attracted to but then they talk** **and** **with every word, every smile, every laugh, they become more beautiful until you can't believe there was a moment you didn't think they were?”**

**― Atticus Poetry**

“She… is important to me.”

― Matt Murdock to Elektra Natchios about Karen Page, Daredevil Season 2

**“They had both dreamed of delicate touches, of sweet and slow kisses, and short pauses to explain how much they wanted this to happen, how long they had longed for it. But feeling each other’s body so close, and being uninhibited enough to know better than to think, there was nothing more urgent than diving into it.”**

**“This was not something they had planned, and yet, there she was, tipsy and rolling over with laughter in his bed. It was much better than anything he had dared to dream.”**

― “[The closing curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881556)” by [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding)

“He collapsed against her, just a little, and she peppered kisses wherever she could reach, letting the warmth of their love soothe all the places in her chest that had been too long used to loneliness and grief.”

― “[i am just living to be lying by your side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608406)” by [LilyEllison ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison)

**“You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever.”**

**― Jane Austen, “Persuasion”**

“Whatever the reason may be, thank you for holding on to me so tightly.”

**“Broken girls blossom into warriors.”**

**#My Beautiful Badass**

“To be fully seen by somebody, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous.” 

― Elizabeth Gilbert 

**“Love, I have wounds only you can mend.”**

**― Song: “Can’t pretend”, by Tom Odell**

“She could get used to this: the soft touch of his silk sheets against her unclothed skin, his breath on the back of her neck, his chest inches from her back, right arm over her waist. There could not be a better awakening than this.”

― “[Sunday morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138531)” by [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding)

**“I like listening to your voice.”**

**― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 1**


	6. #Oh Captain! My Captain! Charlie Cox Special Edition

“I’d like to see the relationship with Karen figure itself out. I’d like Matt to be able to find that vulnerability that is required in order to be honest, upfront and vulnerable with someone that he cares greatly about.”

― Charlie Cox

**“I think she is… his ultimate soulmate. I’m not sure he knows this yet.”**

**― Charlie Cox**

“I don’t know what lies ahead for them because a lot of damage has been done already. I think Karen is very hurt and Matt is very confused and so it’s a complicated love story like all the good ones.”

― Charlie Cox

**“I think what we see in Season 2 is him coming to the understanding that he’s too complicated for her, he would never choose Matt for her… He loves her too much, I think.”**

**― Charlie Cox**

“There’s that kind of magic that you can’t really put a name on, or you can’t really label. When the chemicals are right in place and those things, I think they’re falling in love with each other, and they have been probably since the day they met.”

― Charlie Cox

**“I’m invested in the Karen/Matt relationship. I feel like they could really help each other and I think that they love each other a great deal.”**

**― Charlie Cox**

“For a love story like that to exist in retrospect, but also in a comic book, is so profound. It’s so beautiful. It was so moving to me.”

― Charlie Cox

**“When he’s with Karen, she brings out in him the kind of man he’s always believed he is, the kind of man he wants to be.”**

**― Charlie Cox**

“I got really excited thinking they could both have a moment of happiness, after all, when that was taken away from them I got really depressed, I swear.”

― Charlie Cox

#So did we, Charlie, so did we… :( 

**“I think Karen represents Matt’s best chance of real happiness. She is his great love. She is the love of his life.”**

**― Charlie Cox**

#Thanks to the beautiful person who did [ **THIS** ](https://thekaredevil.tumblr.com/post/179518662799/captain-charlie-shipping-karedevil-more-than%C2%A0)! <3 Check it out! 

“My personal feeling is that ultimately I want the best for Matt Murdock, and I think that the right choice - not that it’s a choice necessarily - but were he in a position to choose, Karen. I think they’re both fucked up enough and they might actually make it work, and I think that would be a choice that would ultimately make him happy. I don’t know if that sounds a little sentimental over a fictional character, but I think she is, certainly based on the comics that I’ve read, his ultimate soulmate. I’m not sure he knows this yet, but I think she gets him more than anyone else does and genuinely loves him more.”

― Charlie Cox 

**“What’s your favorite character in Daredevil besides you?”**

**“I don’t know if this is because I’m too involved in the show, but… I love Karen Page. I think she’s great. And I think Deborah Ann Woll is an astonishing actor. And I love that relationship. I find myself rooting for them. I really want them to figure it out.”**

**— Charlie Cox**

“I think from the moment he meets Karen he feels like she sees through everything; he feels like she looks at him and she sees everything that he’s perhaps trying to hide. So we’ve been playing with the idea, if at all possible, when he’s with Karen he has his glasses on because it’s like he feels naked without them.”

― Charlie Cox. Source [here](https://thekaredevil.tumblr.com/post/164340052899/jesse-custer-i-think-from-the-moment-he-meets%C2%A0). Beautiful post!

**“Karen Page or Elektra?”**

**“Karen Page. I think Karen Page is probably the love of Matt’s life… hopefully one day.”**

**— Charlie Cox**

**BONUS:**

“When I’m doing homework and I’m thinking about Matt Murdock, I have very specific points of view. He’s someone who I love, he’s someone that I’m disappointed in, he’s someone that I’m angry at. The same person that gets those crinkles around his eyes when he smiles that I love, is also the person that stood me up that night. You create a relationship.” 

― Deborah Ann Woll. Source [here](https://collider.com/the-punisher-deborah-ann-woll-interview/#daredevil-season-3). 

**(about portraying the relationship between Matt and Karen onscreen): "One of the first things that I did when I started working on the show was that I found a whole bunch of artwork of Matt and Karen in romantic situations and stuff like that. And I just sort of made myself a board of it because the artwork is so impactful. I don’t know - what I love is the idea that even though we’re literally not playing any romance yet, I love the idea that in the back of my mind somewhere, I can have sort of that image of them. There's one [artwork of Matt and Karen] where they're falling. And it's just arms and legs and heads totally wrapped around in a kiss. And it just looks like the definition of love, like bodies that couldn't be separated, souls that couldn't be separated. I like keeping that in my mind even when it's just a casual conversation."**

**― Deborah Ann Woll. Source[here](https://lily-ellison.tumblr.com/post/190860440976/trombonesinspace-simonbellamys-about%C2%A0). **

“It's also looking at Matt, and seeing him about to take this step [of killing Fisk], and caring for him so much, and I don't want his life to be like mine. I don't want him to spend the rest of his life feeling like he's a shameful person who isn't deserving of love or good things. And I don't want him to cross that line without knowing what it means. So it's offering up this truth about myself, fully expecting to be rejected. I hope, selflessly, so that he knows and can make the right decision where I made the wrong one. So that's what gave me the window into how to play "Karen confesses to two murders." It was nice also just to be back working with Charlie, because I hadn't seen him a ton during the season and didn't work with him much on Defenders or even the end of Daredevil season two. It had been a long time since I'd actually got to be in a scene with Charlie and explore that relationship.”

― Deborah Ann Woll. Source [here](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/daredevil-season-3-deborah-ann-woll-interview-1154015%C2%A0). 

**“It’s interesting. No, I don’t think I’m better off without him but I wouldn’t blame Karen for thinking that she might be. I think that he’s a damaged person. I think that if I weren’t so angry with him I could see that he needs help. That’s a little bit certainly the theming that we play with this year. Just because someone pushes you away, do you accept that and say, “Hey, I don’t have to take this shit.” Or do you try and see deeper and see that that’s coming out of hurt and try and understand your way through it. Honestly, either of those answers is appropriate. It depends on what you can take at any given moment. But like I said, I think Karen is alone. Matt and Foggy are two of the only people she’s had a long relationship with in many, many years. That’s worth fighting for even if it seems like he doesn’t want you to.”**

**― Deborah Ann Woll on whether Karen Page is better off without Matt Murdock. Source[here](https://collider.com/deborah-ann-woll-interview-daredevil-season-3/#the-punisher%C2%A0). **

"Foggy is about consistency, and if Matt and Karen -- who are the most inconsistent, wild, reckless people that exist -- didn't have Foggy, nothing would get done."

― Deborah Ann Woll. Source [here](https://www.cbr.com/daredevil-season-3-foggy-nelson-karen-page-relationships/%C2%A0). 

#No truer words have ever been spoken. 

**"Similarly, with Matt, and this has really been the fun thing to work on, everything that I blame him for, that I think he’s… I think he’s moody, and all over the place, and he’s more interested in taking down the bad guy than his friends, it’s all stuff that I do too. It’s a really nice kind of lack of awareness. Again, this season, all those things I was so mad about, the more separation I have from him, the more that I see I am also like him. Again, that’s where the forgiveness can start to come in."**

**― Deborah Ann Woll. Source[here](https://collider.com/deborah-ann-woll-interview-daredevil-season-3/#wardrobe). **

"I feel like she (Karen) cannot keep her cool around Matt Murdock."

― Deborah Ann Woll

#Neither can I, Deb. Neither can I... 

**"I think Karen sees something in Matt that she likes, that she thinks is challenging and recognizes in herself."**

**― Deborah Ann Woll**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody has the links to the rest of the interviews whether it is the actual video/article or Tumblr gifsets (I know there's a whole bunch of them) I'd really appreciate it if you leave it in the comments. Thank you!


	7. “You’re a goddess!”

“Todo se reduce a la última persona en la que piensas en la noche. Ahí es donde está tu corazón.”

Translation: “It all comes down to the last person you think of at night. That’s where your heart is.”

**“And if talking about feelings was not hard enough, the reason why they were brought to surface was no other than the insecurities that they both had. Their deepest fears. The never mentioned certainty that they were unworthy of any kind of love and that theirs might not be meant to last.”**

**― "[However Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854451%C2%A0)" by [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding)**

“She had snuck in through all the places where he was cracked and broken and there was no getting her out. He didn't want to. He just had to get used to the idea that Karen could want all of him—the lawyer and the mask, who he was now and who he was trying to be.”

― “[(un)covered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592303)” by [LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison)

**“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”**

**― Mr. Darcy on falling in love with Elizabeth Bennet. Jane Austen, “Pride and Prejudice”**

“And she loved him. She couldn’t deny anymore that she’d loved him before she learned his secret, and that she loved him still, loved him with every last shard of her broken heart.” 

― “[In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364701%C2%A0)” by [LilyEllison ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison)

**“You’re a goddess!”**

**― Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 2 Episode 5**

“She has told him a few times how safe she feels in his arms. But he has never told her how safe he feels in hers. He probably should. Maybe he would, someday. How on those nights that are particularly bad, bad enough to make him question why he keeps putting himself at risk, where he’s wondering if it’s all worth it, somehow she always knows without him saying a word. He’ll get into bed after his shower and she’ll whisper “come here”, her arms already open, and he’ll move closer to her, usually laying his head on her chest, and he’ll feel her arms close around him, and for the first time all night, he feels like he can breathe. Often she’ll rub his back, or let one hand travel up to his head, her fingers in his hair, and always, she’ll place the softest, most loving kisses on his forehead or the top of his head. And all of his worries from whatever hell he’s just come home from manage to drift away. So maybe he’ll tell her someday. But sometimes he gets the feeling that she already knows anyway.”

― “[Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892310/chapters/33127479)” (Chapter 13 of the collection “[Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892310/chapters/31966938)”) by [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee)

#This is it. This is the whole fic and it’s too perfect. <3

**“You’re not alone, Matt. You never were.”**

**― Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 1**

**#HUG!!**

****

“Sometimes I push you away because I need you to pull me closer and hug tight.”

**“Love brings many things. Sometimes, even pain.”**

**― D. J.**

“No pararé de besarte hasta que tu alma sepa más de felicidad que de penas.”

Translation: “I won’t stop kissing you until your soul knows more about happiness than sorrows.”

― Ron Israel

**“Llegaste y me enseñaste que estar roto no era una debilidad y tener cicatrices no significaba que éramos irreparables.”**

**Translation:** **“You came and taught me that being broken was not a weakness and that having scars didn’t mean we were irreparable.”**

**― Ron Israel**

“Soy un desastre y esto es lo mejor que tengo que ofrecer.”

Translation: “I’m a disaster and this is the best I have to offer.”

― Ron Israel 

**“Y mira tú, estaba buscando una estrella y encontré una galaxia.”**

**Translation:** **“Go figure. I was looking for a star, and found a whole galaxy.”**

“She imagines him imagining her. This is her salvation.”

― Margaret Atwood, “The blind assassin”

**“Maybe I love too much and maybe I show it too little.”**

**― R. M. Drake**

“I fell in love with your broken, beautiful soul.”

**“What a beautiful thing it is to find somebody who is both strong and soft, somebody who can match the texture of your soul.”**

**― Mark Anthony**

“Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida.”

Translation: “If nothing saves us from death, may love at least save us from life.”

― Pablo Neruda

**“She has been waiting for you just as you have been looking for her. Find her. Die for her. Keep her. Life will be better when she’s around. What is left of it can still become interesting.”**

**― R. M. Drake**

“Of course she loves it when they’re naked and breathless and there’s no space between them. She loves those times. But, if she had to pick, her favorites would be when he gets home and sits in front of her on the couch, in bed, on a chair, and presses his back to her chest, head resting on one of her shoulders, letting her run her fingers through his hair, and she could feel him breathing deep, in and out, his eyes drifting close. That he can be comfortable with her, even if it’s such a simple thing, means so much. After he told her about how much effort it was to keep that secret from the world, how he felt like he couldn’t trust anyone, be himself with anyone, it made it that much more important. She wants his honesty, his respect, but she also wants him to trust her. To be himself around her. She wants to be that for him, a source of comfort, someone he liked to be around. His presence already let her heart at ease. She wanted hers to be the same for him. And when he leaned on her like that, vulnerable, letting her ease away the weight he carried on his shoulders every day, it felt good. It felt right.” 

― “[Five Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864290)” by [edourado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado)

**“No harm will ever come to you. Not from me. Not from anyone else. Not while I’m here.”**

“Congratulations, Mr. Murdock.”

“Oh thank you, Ms. Page.”

“It’s okay. You can be proud of yourself. A little. I won’t tell anyone.”

― Karen Page and Matt Murdock, The Defenders Season 1

#Underrated Karedevil moments

**“I just know it’s irrational but I can just feel it. He’s not dead.”**

**― Karen Page to Foggy Nelson about Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 1**

“When you find him, he’ll need a friend.”

― Sister Maggie to Karen Page about Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3

**“And I loved her, all of her, for how I watched her crawl beneath my skin and into my soul. And I loved her, all of her, for how she would glide over my dark fields and leave trails of roses left to grow. And I loved her, all of her, for how she devoured me whole and made sense of all my bones. But most of all, I loved her, all of her, for healing my pieces and guiding them all back home.”**

**― R. M. Drake**

“She has been waiting for you, just as long as you have been waiting for her. Find her, keep her, live for her. A woman like her comes once in a lifetime. She will carry your pain and teach you how to love again.”

― R. M. Drake

**“Can I take you to dinner?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Tomorrow?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Good night, Karen.”**

**“Good night, Matt.”**

**― Matt Murdock and Karen Page, Daredevil Season 2 Episode 4**

****

“They knew they could not kiss the past away, but they had each other to fight for the present they wanted to live together. And as if those kisses could protect them from their most terrible fears, they held onto each other desperately. It was so hard to stop. Every time they paused to breathe, it seemed they had lost the power of speech. All they could do was smile, whisper some I love you’s and kiss and kiss and kiss.”

― "[However Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854451%C2%A0)" by [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding)

**“But dear, don’t be afraid of love; it’s only magic.”**

**― R. M. Drake**

“It hurts because you feel too much, because you care too much and because you feel connected to it all no matter how far you go.”

― R. M. Drake

**“He was just sure of one thing. She, out of everyone in this world, could understand him. Both sides of him. He had to believe that. Even if he wasn't worthy of it.”**

**― “[Reveal(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401789)” by [steelorchids ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)** ****

“None of that tentative, experimental lock of lips like they had shared in the rain (even if he had lost count of how many times his mind went back to that particular moment) or even the deeper, loving kisses they had shared while sitting on the front steps of her building, or the little pecks they stole throughout the day during that small time they dated. Those had all been great, they had been fuel for his mind when he was missing her too much, the memories lulled him to sleep, invaded his mind when he needed to focus on something else. But this, oh, this was better, he dared say. When he slid his hand from her neck, it was skin he felt under his hand, not fabric. The open back of her party dress had been a blessing at the diner, where he could only sense it and smell the perfume on the air. Now that he felt it under his palm, the smooth texture of her skin against his fingertips while she put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, kissing him back, slowly, intensely, matching his hunger with her own.”

― “[Mistletoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581927)” by [edourado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado)

**“He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep, convinced that he was the luckiest man alive.”**

**― “[12 Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241296)” by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)**

“You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, now… with you.”

― Karen Page and Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2 Episode 4

**“You okay?”**

**“Better, now.”**

**― Matt Murdock (Daredevil) and Karen Page, Daredevil Season 2 Episode 13**

**# I live for the Karedevil parallels! <3**

****

“She is, honest to God, a gift.”

― “[Take all night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212145)” by [edourado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado)

#One of my top ten favorite Karedevil fics

**“Her presence filled up the entire room, and to Matt’s senses she was practically glowing.”**

**― “[Carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974059/chapters/47568001#workskin%C2%A0)” (Chapter 6) by [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee)**

“I am drowning in a sea of desire and the only one who can save me is you.”

― Christy Ann Martine

**“I think you are...”**

**“Oh my God, you think I’m insane?”**

**“No, I’m kidding. Compassionate. It’s a good quality, Karen. The stuff of saints.”**

**“Well, I’m no saint.”**

**“I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that.”**

**― Matt Murdock and Karen Page (flirting), Daredevil Season 2 Episode 4**

**#Idiots In Love**

“Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you. Tomorrow I’ll miss you.”

― Song: “[All my loving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyAAHpkJMc4)” by The Beatles

**“Karen’s laugh turned into a small gasp when his free hand settled on her hip. He tugged her closer and moved them in sync with the song. Karen relaxed in his arms, eventually her head came to rest on his shoulders. In that moment, all the noises and nuances around them disappeared, until there was nothing but her in his world.”**

**― “[The road to forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233181)” by [Quietshade ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade)**

“If you're lost you can look and you will find me… Time after time.

If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting… Time after time."

― Song: “[Time after time](https://youtu.be/VdQY7BusJNU)” by Cyndi Lauper

**“You could use some happy.”**

**“I am happy. Look, I’m not, um, I’m not ready.”**

**― Mitchell Ellison and Karen Page (implying she’s not over Matt), Daredevil Season 3 Episode 3**

“She wasn’t looking for a knight, she was looking for a sword.”

― Atticus 

#My Beautiful Badass

**“I love you”, Karen said, so softly it sounded like a whisper even to him.**

**Matt felt tears instantly well in his eyes. Her heartbeat was the same, she was still half-asleep. She probably wouldn’t even remember having said it in the morning.**

**He rubbed her back, overcome with emotions. Usually when anything good happened to him there would be a little voice telling him he didn’t deserve any happiness, and then inevitably there was also Stick’s voice telling him how selfish and weak he was but tonight he ignored them, trying instead to listen to the voice that was telling him that he must be doing something right to fall asleep with Karen Page in his arms.**

**“I love you too” he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep. He’d tell her again in the morning. And every day after that.**

**― “[Carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974059/chapters/47568001)” (Chapter 6) by [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee)**

**# Ok this is the fourth part of this story I quote. It’s too sweet.**

“I have this incredible ability to bring disaster to the best things in my life, and tonight has been perfect, don’t you think?”

“Yes.”

“And if we stop now then I get to keep this one, perfect night, and I’ll also have the chance of keeping it going tomorrow, and the day after…”

“And the day after that…”

“Exactly.”

“Then I guess this is goodnight, Mr. Murdock.”

“Good night, Ms. Page.”

― Matt Murdock and Karen Page, Daredevil Season 2 Episode 5


	8. "... like a born-again believer."

“When I saw you first, it took every ounce of me not to kiss you.

When I saw you laugh, it took every ounce of me not to fall in love.

And when I saw your soul — it took every ounce of me."

— Atticus

**“Maybe there’s something you’re afraid to say, or someone you’re afraid to love, or somewhere you’re afraid to go. It’s gonna hurt. It’s gonna hurt because it matters.”**

**— John Green**

“I could never love her. The fear of losing her would be too strong.”

— Atticus Poetry 

**“We are all worth love, sometimes we just need someone to take a chance on us.”**

**— Atticus Poetry**

“There was a storm in her eyes. Rocky seas from a hundred stormy nights, but also too there was a light, a warm wind from a distant shore. So that’s where I headed, towards her light that she shone with gentle seas.”

— Atticus Poetry

**“Te aprendí de memoria.”**

**Translation: “I memorized you.”**

“It was you, it was me, it was the silence underneath the stars that understood my heartbeat and its racing. You told me nothing, I believed everything. In that moment, I found life. In that moment, I found you.”

— Perry Poetry

**“And from all the chaos of her soul, there flowed beauty.”**

**— Louise Alexandra Erskine**

“I wonder what it would be like to melt into your sweet arms and stay there for eternity.”

— Christy Ann Martine

**“And then I met you and slowly but all at once my whole world began to change.”**

**— R. M. Broderick**

“I can never quite understand how it is that I love you more than myself. I shouldn’t. But I do. But I do.”

— D. C. 

**“I just wanted you to know that I'll never care how far you push me away because when I told you that I would stay I meant it. You're a little lost, and you're a little damaged, but you're not hopeless. I know who you are, I love who you are, and that's why I'll stay; so you can learn to love yourself too.”**

**— C. P.**

**# Season 3 feels**

“It’s so sad that even now, even after everything, it’s still you. I still want it to be you.”

**“I believe you, Ms. Page.”**

**— Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 1 Episode 1**

“I promise to be your strength whenever you fall weak. I promise to be your voice when you can’t find the words.”

— Emily Thurston

**“You brought me sunshine when I only saw rain. You brought me laughter when I only felt pain.”**

**— Donna Donathan**

“She’s searching for the man who can melt her frozen heart. The one who will chip away at her walls until they fall apart. She looks for him in dark places, in the deepest corners of desire, she’ll find him in the morning sun, he’ll set her soul on fire. He’ll hold her heart next to his, he’ll read to her at night. He’ll dance with her beneath the sheets to the rhythm of his mind. He’ll fill her with his secrets, bring her back to life. He’ll light her up like the evening stars so she burns throughout the night.”

— Christy Ann Martine

**“Till my last breath, I’ll be loving you.”**

“Come here and take off your clothes and with them every single worry you have ever carried. My fingertips on your back will be the very last thing you will feel before sleeping and the sound of my smile will be the alarm clock to your morning ears.

Come here and take off your clothes and with them the weight of every yesterday that snuck atop your shoulders and declared them home. My whispers will be the soundtrack to your secret dreams and my hand the anchor to the life you will open your eyes to. 

Come here and take off your clothes.”

― Tyler Knott Gregson

**“Your smile is the paradise.”**

“No serás capaz de odiarme, tan sólo quería ilustrar que quiero arriesgarme a conocerte porque el miedo al fin cayó, al fin cedió.”

Translation: “You won’t be able to hate me, I just wanted to illustrate that I want to take the risk of getting to know you because fear finally fell, it finally gave away.”

— Song: “[Incendios de nieve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9xYY6R49dY)” (Snow fires) by Love of Lesbian 

**“If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine… Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you.”**

**― Courtney Kuchta**

“Part those sheets like holy waters and I will worship your skin like a born-again believer.”

― Tyler Knott Gregson, Chasers of the Light: Poems from the Typewriter Series

  
  


**"I am fascinated by the shape of your lips and how they fit so perfectly with the shape of mine."**

**— Christy Ann Martine**

“I miss you. A little too much, a little too often, and a little more every day.”

**“Everyone you meet comes with baggage. Find someone who loves you enough to help you unpack.”**

“Before I met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason”

**“My warm whisper, intimate in your ear. The people around us completely unaware of how you tremble at the power of my words. I love making your body blush in places others can’t see.”**

**— John Marc Green**

“The first time they kiss, it rains, partly fogging, partly enhancing his perception of her. He can’t really tell how, from afar, with the white noise of the rain on top of it, but can feel her tense, practically trembling, while he closes the couple of steps between them – then he is there. So close – he’s been that close, they’ve hugged before, but this time – this time it’s different. Nothing yet everything matters, and he practically dilutes in his sensations, losing himself in her scent, the sound of her breathing, of her heart beating, the feel of her flesh against his. She forgets, too. She forgets his obvious lies and hers, she forgets that she wants to know. She forgets everything but him, right there.”

— “[First times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768669%C2%A0)” by [Pikkulef ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef)

**“Touch me with your hand, my dear. Pull me close against your chest, hold me in your arms, my dear, your heartbeat giving me rest. Let my hands, my dear, caress your skin. Feeling the warmth, my dear. The warmth within. Let me lie curled, my dear, your back touching mine. Let me feel, my dear, your turn and find that I welcome, my dear, your gentle hands on my face, head, neck, back.”**

“I want to wet your lips, tantalize your tongue; elevate your heart rate and make your veins hum. Burn like fire inside you as you swallow me down. Drink me - drink deeply, my love. Intoxicate yourself with my presence; imbibe my essence. I want to make you so very dizzy; stumble-footed, room-spinningly drunk on love.”

— John Marc Green 

**“If my heart was a canvas, every square inch of it would be painted over with you.”**

**— Cassandra Clare, “Lady Midnight”**

“Sometimes I feel like we’re a knot, too tangled to be taken apart.”

— Kiera Cass, “The elite”

**“I’m glad to know how you feel, too,” he said, and smiled—not the brief, small smile she had seen before, but a warm, happy smile that lit up his whole face. She smiled, too, feeling better than she had since before she had left home.**

**“I’ve missed hearing your voice, these last two days,” Matthew added, a little shyly. He never would have said something so personal a few days ago, but now it felt right. She said nothing in reply, but she tugged on his hand, lifting it to her face, so he could feel her cheek curve as she smiled back at him.**

**Her skin was damp, and without thinking he brushed away the wetness left by her tears. Her cheek warmed under his fingers in a blush, and for an instant he wondered if such an intimate gesture was completely inappropriate. But she was still smiling, and really that was all that mattered.**

**He took her hand again, without hesitation. “Will you be able to sleep now, do you think?” he asked.**

**“Yes, of course,” she answered. Her eyes felt heavy already, her body eager for the sleep her bitter thoughts had denied her. But she held onto his hand a moment longer, and asked, “Do you sleep all right, on the floor? Are you comfortable enough?”**

**“It’s fine,” he assured her, touched by her concern. It had been years since anyone had cared if he was sleeping well or not. “I’ve slept on the ground outside often enough, this is no worse.”**

**“All right, good,” she said warmly, sounding sleepy. “Good night, then, Matthew.”**

**He smiled again to hear her finally call him by his name. “Good night, Karen.”**

**— “[A Winter’s Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159460/chapters/38033075)” (Chapter 7) by [BecauseImClassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseImClassy/pseuds/BecauseImClassy) **

“So I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.”

— Paulo Coelho, “The Alchemist” 

(It’s rare for us to find a deep connection with a complete stranger. It’s almost like the universe conspired to bring both of you together.) 

**“Love cannot be forced, love cannot be coaxed and teased. It comes out of heaven, unasked and unsought.”**

**— Pearl S. Buck**

“And when he smiles I find a reason to live a little more.”

— Mehwish 

**“His eyes and the way he smiles... ”**

“It’s a very brave thing to fall in love. You have to be willing to trust somebody else with your whole being, and that’s very difficult and very brave.”

— Nicole Kidman 

**“‘He’s beauty, inside and out. He is the silver lightning in a world of darkness. He is my light.”**

**— Marie Lou, “Prodigy”**

“The first time they wake up next to each other, they are free.”

— “[First times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768669)” by [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef)

**“Yet the way he treated her, his smooth manners, everything he stood for, his talent and sharp thinking. The way he pulled her by the hand and kissed her under the rain like nobody had ever kissed her before. And God, he also looked so good. By the time she realized she was in love with him, it was already too late.”**

**— “[Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438958/chapters/38491988)” (Chapter 1) by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)**

“It’s the way her soul dances when he smiles at her.”

— Beth Michelle 

**“Time stilled as he leaned into her. His lips brushed hers. Too soft to make her heart flutter. Too gentle to make her heart squeeze. And yet they did.** **She'd been wondering how those perfect lips would feel again... Wonder no more. They still possessed the power to shrink the world down to the two of them.”**

**— “[Say something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341288)” by [Stephics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics)**

“She was powerful, not because she wasn’t scared but because she went on so strongly despite the fear.”

— Atticus Poetry 

#My beautify badass 

**“Sometimes it’s not the butterflies that tell you you’re in love, but the pain.”**

“She was unpredictable but she was beautiful. She was wild, in search of peace. Unforgettable, the type of woman you fall for.”

— R. H. Sin 

**“I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart.”**

**— E. E. Cummings**

“I have seen the best of you and the worst of you, and I choose both.”

— Sarah Kay 

**“Heaven would never be heaven without you.”**

**— Richard Matheson**

“This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it’s the reason I’m falling in love with you.”

— Colleen Hoover 

**“For it was not into my ears you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.”**

**— Judy Garland**

“When love is not madness, it is not love.”

**“I have so much of you in my heart.”**

**— John Keats**

“Last time I saw you, I said that it hurt too much to love you. But I was wrong about that. The truth is it hurts too much not to love you.”

— P. C. Cast 

**“No matter what, I’m always yours.”**

**— Six Word Love Story**

“Matt was in pain, frustrated, and defeated. He didn't have time or energy to say anything. All he was able to do was reach out for Karen's hand and she reached back. No need for words. She understood. And then she just saw as he walked away. Leaving her with a different kind of heartache, and stains of his blood on her sleeve.

She was no longer angry at him. She had forgiven him already.”

— “[Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438958/chapters/38760083#workskin)” (Chapter 2) by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)

**“Estar contigo o no estar contigo es la medida de mi tiempo.”**

**Translation: “Being with you or not being with you is the way I measure my time.”**

**— Jorge Luis Borges**

“She trusts him, she knows. As much as she can trust anyone.”

— “[we'll have the same dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241596)” by [clarinets (clarineta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarineta/pseuds/clarinets)

**“Thank you” he said, captivated by the sound of her heart. “... for not giving up on me”.**

**— “[Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438958/chapters/38997599#workskin%C2%A0)” (Chapter 3) by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)**

“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”

— Lao Tzu

**“You and your crazy senses, Murdock,” she teased him, which made him blush even more, but this time with a big adorable smile on his face.**

**“Is that your way of calling me a freak, Page?”**

**“Oh God, no. I think it's fascinating. What you can do. I mean, it's crazy, yeah, but fascinating”.**

**— “[Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438958/chapters/39420589#workskin)” (Chapter 4) by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)**

“Don't read the last page.

But I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or you're making mistakes

I want your midnights.”

— Song: “[New year’s day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFZwr6qMrnk)” by Taylor Swift 

**“Promise me this. If there is more than this one lifetime and we meet again in another time, another place, let us love each other then the way we should’ve loved each other from the start because I couldn’t bar to spend another lifetime missing a piece of my heart.”**

**— R. W.**

“When they finally reached her building, they didn't sit on the stairs, they didn't let the weight of the world fall upon their shoulders. They just kissed. Again, and again, and again. They kissed until they were out of breath, until the earth stopped spinning.”

— “[Longtemps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003796)” by [Eva_Swan ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Swan/pseuds/Eva_Swan)

**“Nunca hubo un sonido más dulce que escuchar tu voz.”**

**Translation: “There was never a sweeter sound than listening to your voice.”**

**— Song: “[Una historia mejor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpC42YOq6tg)” (A better story) by Frecuencia 04**

“He smelled her hair as she closed her eyes, kissing her forehead and falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.”

— “[Drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956519)” by [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow)


	9. "At our favorite Indian place."

“The same woman who puts six bullets in a man can be transfixed by the magic of a ceiling made of glittering lights; the same man who wears one suit to punch assholes into the ground can wear another while he’s putting them away in court, and still quietly, desperately, miss the sky. She never believed that part was a lie.”

— “[How Much of It Is Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529649)” by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl)

**“In the night, love tastes like copper on his tongue, slides slick and warm down the back of his throat. It’s pure. Elemental.**

**_(He bled for Karen before he even really knew her. When he thinks of that it pleases him: a matter of record, incontrovertible. A steady, honest flame that can never be doused.)_ ** **”**

**— “In These Pages”, Chapter 3: “[Love Like Copper (Matt/the people he loves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265461/chapters/12273677#workskin)” by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl)**

“Write your poems inside the secret places of my body; compose the works of new love with the invisible ink of your tongue.”

— Johnny Ox 

**“Do you wish you kept your secret to yourself?”**

**“No. I needed you to know. I don’t know what I expected, but I couldn’t lie to you anymore.”**

**“Thanks. I appreciate that.”**

**— Karen Page and Matt Murdock, The Defenders Season 1 Episode 1**

“You’re beautiful because you know your own darkness and still, that alone doesn’t stop you from finding your own light.”

— R. M. Drake 

**"Wears you out, doesn't it? Saving him from himself."**

**"Yeah. I don't think I can do it anymore. I think I'm done."**

**"Matt was a tough one when he was a kid. He held the record for the most Hail Marys, five years running."**

**"Hmm. I wonder how many he'd have to say these days."**

**— Sister Maggie to Karen Page about Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3, Episode 6**

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

**“She gravitated the last few inches toward him and the water moved up to his shoulders. He licked his lips nervously as she let go of his hand, reaching up to turn his face just slightly before kissing him softly, taking her right back to their last kiss— a moment she had held onto for months even though she didn’t want to.”**

**— “[One Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800058/chapters/36771126)” by [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow)**

“When I can’t say it with words, look into my eyes and you’ll find infinite true love I can’t vocalize.”

**“** **Turn down the lights, t** **urn down the bed.** **Turn down these voices inside my head**

 **Lay down with me, t** **ell me no lies.** **Just hold me close, don't patronize.** **Don't patronize me**. **”**

**— Song: “[I Can't Make You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW9Cu6GYqxo)” by Bonnie Raitt**

“You tried to outsmart Fisk? Provoke him into making a mistake?”

“Fine, okay? Right. You’re right. I was an idiot. Sorry.”

“No… you were brave.”

— Matt Murdock and Karen Page, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 11

**“The way you fall into my arms, like home is somewhere inside of me.”**

**— A. R. Asher**

“You and I will always burn as one, flames entwining, minds combining to light this little world we have created.”

— A. R. Asher 

**“All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation.** **My hands are shaking from holding back from you.**

 **All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting.** **My hands are shaking from holding back from all this.**

 **Say my name and everything just stops.** **I don't want you like a best friend.**

**Only bought this dress so you could take it off.”**

**— Song: “[Dress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8kzHIl0xgw)” by Taylor Swift**

**By the way, check out[LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison)'s "[made your mark on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977518)" which was inspired by this song <3 **

“I stare at your hands, wishing they would reach for me, that they’d bring me home.”

— Tyler Knott Gregson 

**“The kind of smile that would be cruel not to kiss.”**

**— Atticus**

“I wanted him in the bluntest way. I wanted his lips, his hands, his arms. I wanted him the way the ocean wants the shore, constantly reaching and running back. I wanted him the way rain wants to fall, the way the sun wants to shine, the way words want to be read. I wanted him to infinity, to the millionth degree. No amount of rain could douse the fire I had in me for him.”

― Winter Renshaw, "Pricked"

**“Little does she know… he thinks about her too.”**

“The impressions were sometimes subtle, like whenever they held hands on their way back home, or when she touched his arm while sitting in public; other times they were stronger, like when she kissed him and her fingers left traces on his jawline, the nape of his neck and even on his hair. The ones on his back were marked so profoundly that he could feel shivers down his spine just by remembering their passionate moments. Hidden symbols of their lovely bond. That's what they were. Symbols that he also left all over her body every time he had a chance. Even in her sleep, he couldn't keep himself from caressing her.”

— “[Fingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204069)” by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids)

**“Okay, but I’m not ready to forgive him.”**

**— Karen Page to Foggy Nelson on helping Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 6**

“Until you came into my world, there was nothing but darkness and gloom. My world was missing the clouds and the sun, and also the stars and the moon. I never believed in magic, but you just appeared from thin air. I thought I would only be lonely in life, but now I’m a complete pair. You make me who I am at this point, mold me in every way. There’s not a precious moment, where I do not want to give you my entire day. The passion between us is strong, ferocious to those that see. The feelings that are shared between us. Me for you and you for me.”

— James Toles, “Until you came”

**“A veces no necesitamos a alguien que nos arregle, a veces solo necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera mientras nos arreglamos nosotros mismos.”**

**Translation:** **“Sometimes we don’t need anyone to fix us, sometimes we just need someone who loves us while we fix ourselves.”**

**— Julio Cortazar**

“I can’t trust anybody.”

“Well, I trust you. You saved Karen Page’s life tonight, so I owe you one.”

— Ray Nadeem and Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 11

#And this is the moment when I DIED!!!! 

**“I just wanna lay next to you, and listen to the beat of your heart. I just want to close my eyes and fall asleep in your arms. I just want to feel you and forget the world.”**

“So what were you waiting for? For me? You knew I’d come?”

“I hoped.”

— Karen Page and Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 6

#Matt Murdock is so f****ing smooth! <3

**“We were together. I forget the world.”**

**— Walt Whitman**

“Love is, of all passions, the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses.”

**“Here’s what I know. I will never lie to you again. That’s a promise, alright?”**

**— Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 1**

“Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn’t it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside and mess you up.”

**“You’re worth keeping around.”**

**— Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2**

“There is never a time or a place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”

**“You helped me see the truth about myself.”**

**— Matt Murdock to Karen Page, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 13**

**#Walking out of a church #So married!**

“I can’t promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won’t have to face them all alone.”

**“I was scared, terrified. But then, you gave me your shirt and you made me feel safe. You made me feel like I could trust everything you said.”**

**— Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 1**

“So I know it’s not much in the way of a repayment, but it’s, um, my grandmother’s recipe, and she made me promise only to serve it to my future husband. You know, it’s like filled with virtue or something.”

“I thought I detected a whiff of virtue in there.”

— Karen Page and Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 1 Episode 1

**“Stay close to anything that makes you feel glad you’re alive.”**

“Daredevil Season 3 is my favourite Karedevil fanfiction.”

— [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding)

**“I must admit I have a weak spot for it (Season 3).”**

**—[Lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://lifeisjustalonelyhighway.tumblr.com/)**

“And I mean, we have them TOTALLY married at Father Lantom’s memorial at Nelson’s. They literally cannot keep their hands off each other.”

— [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee)

**“I could write a whole book with arguments supporting Karedevil.”**

**—[steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids)**

“I never knew that I could feel this way until the day that we met. I didn't think that I was capable, that there would be someone that I would care for more than my own life. That her happiness would be more important than anything else. And then a terrifying thought occurred to me that perhaps my feelings were a trick. The self-deception of a vain man. That the only reason why I love you is because of the way I see my reflection in your eyes. That thought, it fills me with dread. The fear that I don't deserve you and that I am broken.”

“Don't you understand we're all broken? The point is to find the person whose broken pieces fit with yours.”

— Wilson Fisk and Vanessa Marianna, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 3 

**“Y sé que a veces piensas que estoy algo ido pero nunca pierdo una sola oportunidad de admirar cómo te deslizas como si fueras de viento y al contacto con mis dedos te desvanecieras.”**

**Translation:** **“And I know sometimes you think I’m a bit off but I never lose one single chance to admire how you slide around as if you were made of wind and, upon the touch of my fingers, you vanish.”**

**— Song: “[Domingo astromántico](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_HyNdDpxEg)” by Love of Lesbian**

“She was unstoppable - not because she did not have failures and doubts - but because she continued on in spite of them.”

#My beautiful badass

  
  


**“Can you see me?”**

**“No. No, not ‘see’ exactly. It's different. It's, um I think it's better.’”**

**“‘Different’ how? ‘Better’ how?”**

**“Well, I can sense things about you.”**

**“Okay. Like what?”**

**“Oh, God. It's really hard to explain.”**

**“Um Try me.”**

**“I know that you stopped on the way over here. At our favorite Indian place. Probably it was a trip down memory lane, 'cause you didn't eat but you did order a drink. See, I can smell the curry on your clothes, and I can taste the Jameson's off your lips. I know that just telling you all that makes you uncomfortable 'cause I can hear your heartbeat.”**

**“This is humiliating.”**

**“Karen, I should've told you. You have every right to be angry.”**

**“Yeah. I should be. I should be really angry at you. But I watched you fight for me. Twice, actually. You know I dreamed about that? I played it over in my mind again and again, and I keep... How can I be this mad at someone who saved my life?”**

**“Because he's your friend and you care for him and he broke your trust.”**

**“Yeah, well, stop agreeing with me. It's making it worse.”**

**— Karen Page and Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 1**

“I can’t fight you anymore, it’s you I’m fighting for.”

— Song: “[Ordinary love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC3ahd6Di3M)” by U2 

**“And I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t wanna go home right now.”**

**— Song: “[Iris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw)” by Goo Goo Dolls **

"He doesn't kill people, ever."

― Karen Page about Daredevil, Daredevil Season 3 Episode 7

**“All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry never made me blink one time.”**

**— Song: “[Unconditionally](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjwZAa2EjKA)” by Katy Perry **

“I am thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight. If it’s wrong to love you then my heart just won’t let me be right.”

— Song: “[My all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIhI23gBBPQ)” by Mariah Carey 

**“Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn’t see.”**

**— Song: “[Thank you for loving me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6-Y1WIkaYY)” by Bon Jovi**

“It's just a spark, but it's enough to keep me going and when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing. And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to. It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore. And the blood of these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has. And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive.”

— Song: “[Last hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBatuRGZAmA)” by Paramore

**“Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.”**

“How could she feel nostalgia when he was right in front of her? How could you suffer from the absence of a person who is present?”

— Milan Kundera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still reading these? You are very nice. Thank you! <3


	10. "Everything."

“You know what I really love about him?”

“What?”

“Everything.”

**“I'm the kind of trouble that you enjoy.”**

**— Song: “[You’re the best thing about me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd_EYo96lmo)” by U2**

“If there’s any kind of magic in this world… it must be in the attempt of understanding someone.” 

— Celine, Movie: “Before Sunrise”

**“If you want true love, then this is it. This is real life. It’s not perfect, but it’s real.”**

**— Jesse, Movie: “Before Midnight”**

“I laugh harder with you. I feel more myself with you. I trust you with me– the real me. When something goes wrong, or right, or I hear a funny joke, or I see something bizarre, you’re the first person I want to talk to about it.”

— Samantha Young, “Before Jamaica Lane”

**“Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness.”**

**— Katherine Henson**

“And everything depends on how near you sleep to me.”

— Leonard Cohen 

**“I need your arms wrapped around me.”**

**— Chelsea Wolfe, from Unknown Rooms; A Collection; “Flatlands,” c. 2012**

“When buffeted and beaten by life's storms, when by the bitter cares of life oppressed,

I want no surer haven than your arms, I want no sweeter heaven than your breast.

When over my life's way there falls the blight off sunless days, and nights of starless skies;

Enough for me, the calm and steadfast light that softly shines within your loving eyes.

The world, for me, and all the world can hold is circled by your arms; for me there lies,

Within the lights and shadows of your eyes, the only beauty that is never old.”

— James Weldon Johnson, “Beauty that is never old”

**“There is a strong wall about me to protect me: It is built of the words you have said to me.**

**There are swords about me to keep me safe: They are the kisses of your lips.**

**Before me goes a shield to guard me from harm: It is the shadow of your arms between me and danger.**

**All the wishes of my mind know your name, and the white desires of my heart, they are acquainted with you.**

**The cry of my body for completeness, that is a cry to you.**

**My blood beats out your name to me, unceasing, pitiless. Your name, your name.”**

**— Mary Carolyn Davies, “Love song”**

“Thank you for being my constant in this chaotic world.”

— A. R. Asher 

**“There is that awful moment when you realize that you’re falling in love. That should be the most joyful moment, and actually it’s not. It’s always a moment that’s full of fear because you know, as night follows day, the joy is going to rapidly be followed by some pain or other. All the angst of a relationship.”**

**― Helen Mirren**

**#Literally Karen in the diner scene with Frank**

“I crave so much more than just a physical connection. I crave words and depth. I crave who you are and where you came from, your desires and fears. I yearn to know every inch of you beyond the surface."

― Author Unknown

**“I’m really messed up right now, and I’ve got a whole lot of stuff I gotta work out, but I don’t want to waste anymore of my life without you in it.”**

**― Zach Braff**

“I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you. When you breathe, I want to be the air for you.

I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you. I'd steal the sun from the sky for you. 

Words can't say what love can do. I'll be there for you.”

— Song: “[I’ll be there for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mh8MIp2FOhc)” by Bon Jovi

**“But ever since I found you a little light is breaking through.”**

“It's felt like an age since I have seen you. A face to face so we can say what we need to. 

I know you've changed, you don't look the same. We all make mistakes.

These growing pains, it's just a phase we have to go through. 

I've been wasting all this time trying to keep you off my mind”

— Song: “[Give](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6EakBG9DuI)” by You Me At Six

**"We are not soulmates because our hands intertwine perfectly or because our kisses are like fireworks. We are not soulmates because we never argue or fight. We are not soulmates because we hold each other perfectly or understand each other without speaking. We are not soulmates because of any of those things. but we are soulmates for sure. because even when we argue or fight, we will never ever give up on each other. soulmates don’t have to be perfect. they just have to hold on, and never let go."**

**— Nikita Gill, “Soulmate Stories”**

“When or if you ever feel like… you can tell me what’s really going on with you… I promise that I’m here.”

— Karen Page to Matt Murdock, Daredevil Season 2

**“They spent a lot of time keeping parts of themselves hidden away from each other because each was afraid of being judged by the other. So I really saw their honesty with each other in s3, at times brutal honesty but at times very tender, to be a real product of true and genuine love from each of them. This vid is more about Karen's perspective as well, and I feel that for her being able to be Matt's voice of reason was really a gift because she suffered so much feeling guilty for everything she'd done, but it was ultimately only because of those actions that she was able to tell Matt in a way no one else in his life could have (!!) what it would really mean for him to take a life. It was my favorite moment of season 3, hearing her tell him that and seeing it finally get through to him.”**

**— “[killer | matt + karen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb4vEVqRODA)”, fanvid by [spookyshai](https://spookyshai.tumblr.com/), made for the Karedevil Squad Valentine's Day 2019. The prompt was "How matt and karen express their love"**

“I can’t imagine there’s someone better than you.”

— Jason Dilaurentis to Aria Montgomery, Pretty Little Liars 

**“Hoy te elijo a ti para estar en mi vida. Te elijo cada día consciente y libremente. Mi amor no será un problema jamás.”**

**Translation: “Today I choose you to be in my life. I choose you every day, consciously and willingly. My love will never be a problem.”**

**— Song: “[La constante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w756p0TU-dc)” by Enrique Bunbury **

[Lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://lifeisjustalonelyhighway.tumblr.com/) asked:

**Top three reasons Karedevil is here to stay! 😉**

[irelandhoneybee](https://irelandhoneybee.tumblr.com/) answered:

I love this question so much. Here we go:

  1. **The Buildup**



So…I love a good love story. I just love them. It’s an addiction. And the ones I have always loved the most are the slow burns (Huge surprise, given who my OTP is, I know). I honestly do think Karedevil has been written with the long game in mind. They met, became friends, became good friends, developed feelings for each other, started dating, they were both hiding way too much about themselves and Matt in particular was a total fucking dumbass (but still a totally lovable dumbass), they broke up, there’s pining and angst, and now Karen thinks Matt is dead. No question they have A LOT of work ahead of them. There will no doubt be more pining and angst (I mean, this is Karedevil. Of *course* there will be more angst). But in season 3, they’re basically going to get a chance to start fresh, and I think (I hope) they’ll both finally be ready to really open up to each other. We’ve gotten a glimpse of what their relationship could be, and if season 3 does find them both breaking their walls down….**squeals at the adorable Karedevil possibilities**

  1. **Their Friendship**



I love that Matt and Karen were friends before any romantic feelings developed ( Karen was crushing on Matt almost from the beginning, but at the same time, it didn’t interfere with their friendship). The best kinds of romances (in my opinion), are when you just genuinely like the person you’re involved with. Even when their attempt at dating went to hell, they both still genuinely cared about the other’s well being. Their feelings for each other run deep, probably much deeper than either one of them realizes but first and foremost they both want to see the other safe (and I’ll even dare to say happy) no matter how bad of a place they’re in. I think the fact that they do have that solid friendship base will be very important going forward

  1. **Their Connection** (I almost wrote this as Their Special Connection. That sounds dumb, right??)



The connection between Matt and Karen happened early when Matt “Closed Book” Murdock starts opening up about his blindness to a woman he’s known for a few hours. The fact that he was willing to discuss something so personal with a virtual stranger is huge and speaks to how he knew pretty much instantly that Karen was someone he could trust. And it kept growing the more time they spent together. Matt lets himself completely break down in front of her, and after Karen is caught up in the crossfire at the hospital, Matt is literally the only person she wants to see afterwards. In the short time they’ve known each other, they’ve been through a hell of a lot, and I always get the feeling whenever I rewatch that they’re touchstones for each other.

So…those are my reasons why I think Karedevil is here to stay, and I am so excited to see where they’re headed in season 3. 

This was for the Karedevil Week 2018, Day 2 (August 21, 2018). Original post [here](https://irelandhoneybee.tumblr.com/post/177242403369/top-three-reasons-karedevil-is-here-to-stay). 

# Lifeisjustalonelyhighway, I ALSO wholeheartedly agree with everything 

**“We look at each other and smile. That smile like a secret we share: we both know we’ve found what the whole world is searching for.”**

“You told him you love the rain and now he never sleeps during storms. Not because he’s afraid, because they remind him of you.”

— M. M. S. 

**“Sometimes you are going to miss a person who was an almost to you. And feel sad because there is no name for that feeling. You just feel it in a way that makes you tired to your very bones.”**

**― Nikita Gill**

“Si pierdo el norte en todo naufragio, buscaré el oriente de tus astrolabios.”

Translation: “If I lose my North on a shipwreck, I’ll search for East in your lips.”

― Song: “[Los males pasarejos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Scii82Q9jYI)” (The temporary mi)by Love of Lesbian

**“Morfina hecha de piel”**

**Translation: “Morphine made of skin.”**

**― Song: “[Océanos de sed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d_10-nA6_w)” (Oceans of thirst) by Love of Lesbian**

“Bésame un poco más despacio, hagamos que la eternidad dure.”

Translation: “Kiss me a little more slowly, let’s make eternity last.”

― Ron Israel

**“Y ella lo esperaba con tal ansiedad que la sola sonrisa de él le devolvía el aliento.”**

**Translation: “And she waited for him with such anxiety that his smile alone brought her breath back to her.”**

**― Gabriel García Márquez**

“You are my heart, my life, my entire existence.”

— Julie Kagawa

**“¿Quién te puso en mi camino? ¿Quién te dijo que aún estaba vivo? ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea?**

**Con un corazón que ardía por falta de compañía, por tanta , tanta soledad.**

**Y me dijo que también estaba sola, y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue la vida.”**

**Translation:**

**“Who put you in my way? Who told you I was still alive? Who had such a brilliant idea?**

**With a heart that was burning due to the lack of company, due to so much, so much loneliness.**

**And she told me she was alone too, so I opened my arms and gave her my life.”**

**― “[Fuera de este mundo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzmCMAGVZCc)” (Out of this world) by Franco De Vita**

“Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide.” 

― Sanober Khan

**"Come with me this morning to the church within our hearts, where the bells are always ringing, and the preacher whose name is Love — shall intercede for us!"**

**― Emily Dickinson**

Matt: “Mmmm…I love you, Karen. I love the law clinic. I love our life together. I’m so happy, I have to pinch myself, make sure this is real, and not just a dream!”

Karen: “Mmm, yes…But, Matt…Do you trust happiness?”

Matt: “I never have before. But I want to…”

Daredevil Vol. 1, #260 (1988) | Ann Nocenti | John Romita Jr. | Al Williamson 

Thanks to LilyEllison for [this](https://lily-ellison.tumblr.com/post/620089107758120960/matt-murdock-is-holding-karen-page-all-we-see-in%C2%A0). 

**“The purest form of love, I think, is having someone who wants to learn about you, from you, and** **with you.”**

“Who knows how long I’ve loved you. You know I love you still. 

Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to, I will.”

— Song: “[I will](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ6bAHOvPH0)” by The Beatles 

**"Ultimately I think we all want someone who will tenderly wipe the blood off our face."**

“One of the things that I love about Karedevil is that initially they present it as a sort of opposites attract thing– innocent small town girl falls for the dark brooding masked man from the city– but then they begin steadily dismantling that idea. We see that Karen is just as prone to lie and keep secrets as Matt is. We find out that Karen has shot someone before. She kills somebody. She falls for an antihero who’s a little too comfortable with killing, just like Matt does. She feels the same burden to take down the bad guys. She has the same impulse to leap into danger and fight everyone who gets in her way. In season three the show even goes so far as to show how that idea they have a “good girl, bad boy” dynamic gets in the way of them being together and only by discarding it and recognizing how similar they are do they begin to work as a team and a couple. So eventually it’s revealed that instead of being opposites, they’re kindred spirits. Karen isn’t the angel on Matt’s shoulder; she’s got the devil in her just like him.”

― By @cogentranting on Tumblr. See original post [here](https://cogentranting.tumblr.com/post/182924321273/one-of-the-things-that-i-love-about-karedevil-is). 

#I could read this girl's analysis forever <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "chapter" of this collection. I'm not closed to the possibility of adding more in the future, but not for now since it's very time-consuming. Feel free to send me quotes if you'd like so I can start collecting them and might post them together later.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
